Of Earings and Tattoos
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: Sequel to Of Ritualists and Dervishes. One month, one ship, two roomates. Two earings. It was going to be a long, long, long month. Slash GeilxDelius


**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild wars**

**Warnings: slash again**

**Author Notes: Geil is made up; Delius Isnt Blind is a person though.**

**Sequel to ****Of Ritualists and Dervishes**

* * *

It had been a month since his last run in with ex-fiancée-turned-stalker-sort-of-crush-one-night-stand Geil. Never wanting to be seen again anywhere _near _Shing Jea Monastery Delius Isnt Blind boarded a ship headed towards Kaineng. He was to be sharing a room (he didn't know with who) but of course this didn't matter. As long as whoever it was kept their hands to themselves everything would be fine. Unless this mystery roommate was a "she" and by "she" he meant "female, sexy, and available" then by all means, keep your hands _away _from yourself.

It was a rather large ship, and there were several people on it. True to the Canthan style there were large red dragons and gold pieces scattered all over, the sails had the insignia of the Holy Imperial throne as well as the rune for "Grenth" lord of the cold and waters, "Dwayna" lady of life and blessings, and "Lyssa" mistress of luck, three beings whose favor would always be greatly needed, appreciated, and wanted aboard a ship.

Delius held the piece of paper that told him what room he'd be staying in up to his face, Grenth damn it all spirit vision was _not _the best for reading _blue _ink, especially when said vision tinted everything blue resulting in a blank page with shimmery letters. Assuming that, that curvy squiggle of a letter was a three, the rounded mark was a zero, and the strange tic marks following made a four then he was in room 304. But of course you know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you and me. Hoping that he would not be made an ass he timidly entered the room.

The room wasn't as small as he originally thought it would be. Two small beds on opposite sides of the wall, a circular portcullis with steel framing the glass planes. A small bureau, a mirror, and an equally small bathroom consisting of a sink, toilet, and shower were tucked in the corner to his left.

However most importantly, no one was inside and his luggage was tucked into another corner.

A sigh of relief thank-

"Hello beautiful"

-nobody. There must be no Gods. Scratch that there probably are but they were probably laughing at that moment because fate had dealt Delius the worst hand ever seen in the _history_ of all mankind. Worse than that of Shiro Tagachi, worse than that of Abaddon, worse than that of the White Mantle, worse than even that of the Mursaat. Because that voice that just sounded behind him, the hands that were currently molesting his stunned form, and the tongue on his ear _most definitely _belonged to Geil. Of course the one condition he wanted with his roommate would be violated, as would his ass probably be, because there was no such thing as a blessing for a poor Ritualist.

Damn it all to the mists and back.

_**SLAP**_

"_YOU PERVERT!"_

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Delius felt a hand rub the nape of his neck before he was pushed fully into the room. An ominous click of the door told him he was locked in, alone, with one of the most hentai men in the planet, on a one-month trip to Kaineng. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand tracing the outline of his earlobe. He jerked back falling unceremoniously onto the bed, he glared up at Geil.

"Stop touching me!"

Geil stared at his ear, his golden eyes glinting from underneath his dark hood. The rest of his face was swallowed in shadows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to eat me…"

Geil smiled, his white teeth flashed in the darkness of shadow. "Now whatever would give you that idea?"

"You just licked your lips, and the last time you gave me that look I was running half naked around Shing Jea while you followed after proclaiming your undying love." Delius stated blandly, his voice dry.

Geil released a chuckle, amused. "Well I'm not going to eat you, much to my displeasure and yours-"

Delius snorted before turning away rolling onto his side on the bed.

"but I was wondering why you aren't wearing the earrings I gave you."

"I don't' have piercings."

"Not yet you don't." Delius barely heard Geil say that before the breath was knocked out of him. Geil pounced on him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head with one hand. The other turned his face to the side so that Geil could examine his unmarred earlobe. "I told you I looked forward to this didn't I? And I believe we _both _know that I never lie." Geil lowered his mouth to Delius' ear, his tongue traced the shell, ivory teeth scraping the outside sending a shiver down Delius' spine. Geil purred, "And I'm sure you've been looking forward to this too, no matter how much you lie about it." His teeth tugged at the ear.

"You liar you _are _going to eat me." Delius snarled and attempted to free his hands. Geil's grip tightened and he pressed his hips down hard against Delius' eliciting a hiss.

"If I were going to eat you, trust me love, my mouth would be starting _much _lower than at your ear." Delius felt Geil's smirk and was about to snarl out a retort but the hand holding his face clamped his mouth shut. Geil continued his ministrations, occasionally biting and tugging at the ear until Delius was sure he was covered in teeth marks. Two could play at that game. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick Geil's hand, creating small rings. He felt Geil shudder over him before something hard pressed against his hip, damn it wrong reaction. He bit down, and tasted coppery blood, oops, definitely the wrong reaction. To his horror _his _something was also hard. The attack on his ear stopped before he heard Geil purr "Kinky" and he was about to snarl but a pair of warm lips covered his own. A tongue licked at his lip, damn it he refused to give in and locked his jaw shut. Geil being the stubborn idiot, yet sexy one, that he is continued and bit down, like he had done earlier, drawing blood causing Delius to gasp. Finally gaining entrance Geil's tongue explored the hot recesses of Delius' mouth drawing a chocked moan from the Ritualist. Geil ground their hips together bringing Delius back to reality. He bit down on the tongue currently cutting of his air supply.

Geil withdrew. Delius breathed a sigh of relief.

He attacked his neck, Delius' small display of violence fueling his advance downwards. "Maybe I will eat you after all." Delius felt Geil's hands switch positions; the hand that used to hold his arms prisoner traced the ravaged ear. Delius hissed again and attempted to free his legs, darn it this was rape, almost as if reading his mind Geil cooed "It's not rape if you're willing, and trust me, by the looks of things you are willing".

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Most definitely are" Geil practically sang. Please don't let anyone hear them…please…

"I AM NO-nnnnnnnnnnnnng" Geil's tongue, damn that talented tongue, dipped into his navel.

"Yes you are" he cooed once again before suddenly jumping off of him leaving Delius blinking under his wrap in surprise and slight disappointment.

"What the?" He was suddenly covered once again by the familiar heat of Geil's sun bathed body and the talented tongue continued its ministrations. "Stop it!"

"Never"

"I mean it!"

"Nope"

"Please!"

Geil paused and looked him in the eye before returning to worshipping his body like a temple.

"Don't think so."

"You suck"

"And you know it"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Delius blinked, without his wrap everything was too bright. "What wasn't so bad?"

"Getting your ears pierced."

Delius blinked. "I didn't."

"Yes you did."

His hand flew to his ear, he felt the outline of a crescent and on the other ear he felt a sun brush his face. "What in the-"

"Why do you think I lavished your ear in love? Trust me love, my favorite part of your body is most certainly _not _your ear, no matter how perfect it is."

"WHEN DID YOU DO THAT??" Delius' firmly believed that getting metal rods stabbing his earlobes would be something he felt.

"Hn..." Geil considered, "Well I think I did the moon while you were biting my tongue, and the sun was right about when you were going to co-"

**_SLAP_**

"…you asshole."

"So mean to me, after all I've done for you." Geil whined burying his face into Delius' neck, nuzzling his pulse.

"Remind me, what have you done for me?" Delius grumbled. He felt Geil laugh before whispering.

"I dissolved our engagement." His tongue ran up his neck.

"And started stalking me." Delius suppressed a shudder.

"I pierced your ears." He sucked on the sensitive part just under the newly pierced flesh.

"Without my consent." Delius felt the heat rise to his face.

"I kept our engagement dissolved, much to my displeasure" Teeth grazed the now throbbing skin.

"Then proceeded to fuck me senseless" Delius' hands gripped Geil's shoulders.

A short pause.

"I marked myself yours forever…" Geil whispered.

"You WHAT?" Delius shot up throwing Geil off of him, Delius drew the sheets around his naked form. Geil's broad form loomed over him; his golden eyes bore into Delius' dull dying brown ones. Not breaking contact he slowly turned revealing the side of his neck. Delius gasped. The eye of a Ritualist was inked in bright blue, sparkling like a star on his dark skin. Not only that but a beautiful visage of the ash swirl he favored bordered it.

"I love you."

"Your insane."

"But I love you."

"Crazy man."

"Doesn't matter, I love you."

"Out of your mind, nuts, asshole, perverted rapist of a man."

"But I love you."

"…"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Do too" Delius groaned.

"Asshole" Geil pouted once again.

"Please?" Delius surrendered.

"Fine."

"I love you too, dick."

"Good, now that you've finally admitted it…marry me." Geil propped himself up on his elbows, his face formed a Cheshire cat grin, Delius choked on his spit.

"Excuse me?" Geil reached over him to where his armor was thrown in the middle of their mindless ecstasy, rumaging around a bit, ignoring Delius' sputters he withdrew a silver ring with the rune marks "Bound forever".

"If you say 'No' I wont stop bothering you until you say yes. And by bother I mean fuck you senseless, and yes I mean moan my name out in complete surrender."

It was going to be a long, _long,_ month.


End file.
